


Sunday Six - Marvel-ous Universe

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Six Sentence Sunday [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Avenger-in-training!Loki, Comfort, Confessions, Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Hugs, Marriage Proposal, Matchmaking, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Revenge, Singing, self-doubts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 6,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: A series of six sentence fics written every Sunday.





	1. Tony x Reader - Power Move

Tony looked around, slack-jawed as he took in your handy work, then turned to look at you, then he shook his head and said, "You wrapped everything in my garage in tin foil?"

You had a small smug look on your face, "Yes I did."

"And why is that?" 

You shrugged, "Remember when you were on the other side of the world, and woke me because you didn't know which tie to use? Well, payback."

Tony snorted, amused at your idea of payback, "Honestly babe, power move; but thanks for doing the garage and not my lab!"

"Wake me up again at an unholy hour, and your lab is next mister!"


	2. Tony x Reader - Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I thought everyone forgot, but not you,"

Today had been a rotten day at work, your boss had been in the worst moods and told you to help to speed up an upcoming project, which meant, that you had to stay longer at the office.

Normally, it wouldn't be a problem, except that today was your birthday; and not a single soul had so much as wished you a happy birthday, not even your family and that had hurt.

When you finally got home, Friday directed you to what you called 'the party floor', much to your surprise, you saw balloons everywhere, your favorite colors too, and there in the center of the room stood a grinning Tony.

You felt your eyes water, "I thought everyone forgot, but not you," you said, walking into his arms.

"Babe, I might forget what I have for breakfast, but your birthday is top priority; I have all your favorite foods, made you reservations on a spa for you and a friend, got your flowers, a few gifts and of course, cake!"

You smiled in his arms, "You're perfect, thank you."


	3. Tony x Reader - Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You walked to him, until you two were standing chest to chest, you rose your hand and gently guided his head towards you, "Look at me in the eyes and say you want me gone, mean it and I will leave; but if you don't, I won't walk out of your life that easy Tony."

"I love you," you spoke, firmly and without any hesitation.

Tony shook his head, looked away, "Don't be foolish."

You walked to him, until you two were standing chest to chest, you rose your hand and gently guided his head towards you, "Look at me in the eyes and say you want me gone, mean it and I will leave; but if you don't, I won't walk out of your life that easy Tony."

Tony tried to look away from you, but you didn't let him, your hands firmly holding on his face, in the end, he sighed, "I don't want you to leave."

"Then I won't," you said, a smile tugging at your lips, "Whatever is coming, we'll face it together my love."

Tony closed his eyes and rested his head against you, wrapping his arms around your form, "I'll make you an armor, with your favorite colors and we'll fight, together."


	4. Tony x Reader - Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tony, I told you that I was saving that for a special occasion!”

You came home tired, your work had kept you longer that what you would’ve liked and now, all you wanted to do was eat, watch some tv and cuddle with your boyfriend.

Friday greeted you on the elevator and took you to another floor, it wasn’t the floor you shared with Tony, it was the one he used for parties and you were weary.

Friday refused to say anything other that it was a request from Tony that she took you there, so you entered the floor and blinked surprised, there were balloons and flowers everywhere, it looked ready for a party, you panicked, had you forgotten any anniversary or birthday? The answer was no.

“Babe, you’re home,” Tony greeted you, and as you looked at him, you realized he was wearing a very nice suit, “here have some wine.”

You recognized the bottle, “Tony, I told you that I was saving that for a special occasion!”

Tony gave you a serious look, “I swear it is, just close your eyes for a moment, I have something to go and get,” you did as told and then heard him pace about and then he said, “open your eyes,” when you did, your breath caught, in front of you Tony was on one knee, holding a diamond ring for you to see, a wide smile on his face, “so, what do you think sweet cheeks, wanna change your name to Stark?”

“Yes!”


	5. Tony x Pepper - Panic

Pepper heard the explosion and ran toward's Tony's lab, once there, she saw that Tony had been working on the Iron Armor and something had gone off, for Tony was on the floor, looking dazzled, "Oh god, what have you done now?"

"Pepper! Light of my life, I have done nothing wrong ever," he tried to give her a smile, but he was still feeling off from being blown backwards.

Pepper pressed her lips together into a thin line, then exhaled loudly, "I believe that as much as I believe that it was Rhodey who drank all the espresso shots."

"It was him!" Tony yelped, "I dared him to do it!"

"As if, now, would you tell me what went wrong this time?"

"A small missile exploded," at seeing panic returned to her face, he quickly ran towards her, "but I'm alright, I'm good, never better, I promise; but uh - judging by your face, how about if I leave this room and we go and watch a movie together?"


	6. Tony x Pepper - Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m still annoyed, can we just watch a movie and fall asleep on the couch?”

“How did the meeting go?”‌ Tony asked as he watched Pepper take of her heels.

“I’m still annoyed, can we just watch a movie and fall asleep on the couch?” She said as he let her hair down and was changing her suit into more comfortable clothes.

“Friday, baby girl, you heard the lady, fire her favorite movie.”

They both sat down and watched a romantic comedy, at some point, her eyes began to shut down, so she laid her head on Tony’s shoulder; the next time she opened her eyes, Tony was laying down with her on top of him, his arms wrapped around her.

“I love you,” she whispered, not wanting to wake him up, nor removing herself from the safety of his arms.

“I love you too,” came the sleepy reply.


	7. Tony & Rhodey, Rhodey x Reader - Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You should ask Y/n to marry you, Platypus, poor woman has been patient with you,” Tony said one evening while he worked on his car.

“You should ask Y/n to marry you, Platypus, poor woman has been patient with you,” Tony said one evening while he worked on his car.

“Says the man whose driver was the one who pushed him into asking Pepper,” Rhodey answer, “I mean, he literally gave you the ring.”

Tony grinned, “C’mon Platypus, am I going to have to get you a ring for you to ask?‌ I mean, all I need is to call any jewelry house and you’ll have a ring yesterday, and it’s not like Y/n will say no...”

Rhodey sighed and rubbed his hands on his face, “I already got her a ring,” his hand reached for his pocket, pulling a small pouch and getting the ring out so Tony could see it, “she mentioned that emeralds were her favorite stone, so I got her a vintage ring with it.”

Tony looked at the ring, the center stone was an emerald surrounded by small diamonds, “Excellent choice Platypus, Y/n will love it… now, how about I get you reservations at the best restaurant that New York has to offer - on me, non negotiable - and you ask her.”

“Fine, let me do this as soon as possible before I loose my nerve…”

“That’s my Platypus!”


	8. Pepper x Tony - Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper stopped and looked at Tony, they didn’t share any classes together, but they were in the same circle of friends, she smiled, “Cheesy line, but I will if I can drive.”

Pepper was walking slowly from the restaurant where she had gone to get food - great place, but they didn’t delivered-, back to the apartment she shared with her roommate, when she heard a car approach and slow down, she didn’t pay it any mind until she heard, “Are you going my way?”

Pepper stopped and looked at Tony, they didn’t share any classes together, but they were in the same circle of friends, she smiled, “Cheesy line, but I will if I can drive.”

Tony laughed, “Well, it almost worked, never driven a luxury car miss Potts?”

“You know I haven’t, Audi is a bit out of my price rage.”

Pepper watched as Tony got out of the driver seat and walked to the passenger side, standing next to the door, he offered the keys without any hesitation, “Well miss Potts, here’s your chance.”

Pepper smiled, quite flattered that Tony would trust her with his car, because she knew how peculiar Tony was with it, she took the keys, “I will treat it gently.” 


	9. Tony x Pepper & Morgan - Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And just what do you think you're doing, missy?”

Tony and Pepper watched, hidden as Morgan was gathering all the pillows that the cabin had, and Tony walked to her and picked her up, “And just what do you think you're doing, missy?”

Morgan squealed, “Making a fort daddy!”

“Is that so, Princess? Alright then, Pepper, fetch the sheets, Princess Morgan needs a fort for her kingdom.”

Pepper laughed, “You’re washing them after.”

Half an hour later, three Starks were inside a pillow and sheets fort, “Can we stay like this daddy.”

Tony smiled and so did Pepper, “As long as you want Princess.”


	10. Tony x Reader - Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “In a room full of people, it feels like it’s just us two.”

You and Tony swayed with the music, a smile grazing his handsome features, “In a room full of people, it feels like it’s just us two.”

You smiled at him, “It really does,” you said, “funny thing really.”

“Fuck, I’m so happy,” he said as he spun you around with the music, then held you close to him and whispered in your ear, “I’m glad you came.”

“So am I,” you turned to look at him, “You know I’m not one for parties, but this one feels different, the ambiance is quite nice and people aren’t interrupting our dance.”

Tony laughed, eyes sparking, “Pepper really does know how to work her magic! But come, let us grab some drinks.”

You snorted, but gave him a quick peck on the lips, “Lead on my good sir!”


	11. Tony x Pepper - Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh I assure you Tony, I am very serious about this," Pepper said, "this is the consequence for your actions."

"Pepper, you can't be serious," Tony was staring at his girlfriend, a look of complete disbelief in his face.

"Oh I assure you Tony, I am very serious about this," Pepper said, "this is the consequence for your actions."

"You're seriously banishing me to the couch because I beat you in monopoly?"

"I'm not banishing you forever," Pepper's face was full of amusement, "it's just for tonight, and let this be a lesson for you mister, for buying the most expensive places and then adding hotels to them."

"Pepper, you're a cruel woman, and I can't believe that I'm sent off to sleep on the couch on my own home," Tony immediately regretted that, "uh, come to think of it, it's our home, so sofa it is."

"Wise choice mister."


	12. Tony x Reader - Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Babe, what are you doing?”

“Babe, what are you doing?”

Tony’s words broke you out of your concentration and you looked up, “I’m coloring - no, it’s not a child’s coloring book, it’s an adult one before you ask.”

“And why is that?” Tony drew closer to you and sat next to you, looking at the book and the page that was already bright with the colors you had picked.

“Because I love art, but I’m not good at drawing or painting, so coloring it is,” you shrugged your shoulders, “not all of us can be Picasso.”

“Hey, if you really want to, I could pay you the classes you know? It would’t be problem, I am after all Tony Stark… hell, we could get you a private tutor if you wanted and I could pose nude for you,” he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

You laughed, “Only if you don’t mind! I’m ok with just coloring.”

“Babe, we’re getting you the classes.”


	13. Tony x Pepper - Credit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m never going to live that one down am I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endgame? _What_ Endgame?

Tony held onto Pepper’s hand as she struggled to give birth, “You can do it, Honey, you’re the strongest woman I know.”

Pepper turned to look at Tony, and was about to speak when a sharp pain made her scream instead, but the pain gave way to a sharp cry.

It was only when their second baby laid safely on Pepper’s arms did Tony speak again, “He’s such a handsome boy, Honey, you make such pretty babies.”

Pepper’s smile was a tired one, “Oh Tony, don’t be like that, give yourself 12 percent of the credit, after all, he’s your baby too.”

Tony’s smile froze in place and then sighed, “I’m never going to live that one down am I?”

Pepper pretended to think while looking at her baby, “No.”


	14. Tony x Pepper - Hazard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doors opened and Pepper found Tony on the floor with Dum-E spraying him with the fire extinguisher, “Oh hey, Pep, light of my life!”

Pepper was coming closer to the lab when she heard it, a loud boom and a hiss that came through the closed doors, she rushed forward, “Tony!” **  
**

The doors opened and Pepper found Tony on the floor with Dum-E spraying him with the fire extinguisher, “Oh hey, Pep, light of my life!”

Pepper stood frozen for a moment looking around Tony and the small signs of a past explosion, “I swear, I should wrap you on bubble wrap and lock you away, you’re a menace.”

Tony gave Pepper a cheeky grin, “You wound me madam,” he said as he placed a hand atop the arc reactor, “and here was I thinking it was simply because you’re greedy, and wanted me all to yourself.”

Pepper’s look was one of disapproval, “Oh I do want you, but it doesn’t take away the fact that you’re a menace, perhaps even a hazard to society,” Tony’s indignant squawk made Pepper laugh, “but I still love you anyway.”

“Because I am awesome,” Tony winked at Pepper, “and I love you too.”


	15. Loki x Reader, Tony & Loki - Date Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Rock of Ages,” Tony said when he entered the lab, and put aside whatever it was that he was building and turned to give Loki his attention, “what’s on your mind? No more world domination, I hope.”

Loki paced around the floor he shared with his brother, feeling quite relieved that Thor had decided to visit with Jane and wasn’t here to see him, it was… strange for him to feel like he was, having an infatuation on a mortal; a very pretty and clever one, but mortal nonetheless and well, Odin (Loki refused to call him father) had decided that his sentence would be to help those in Midgard, to pay back the damage he had done and thus, Thor and himself had found themselves guests to Iron Man’s house.

And that is how Loki had met Y/N, she was the Lady Virginia’s personal assistant, which meant that she was around Stark Tower a lot, but he had no idea how to go about this; Loki guessed that it would be different from Asgard, so swallowing his pride, he requested Jarvis to let Tony (as the man insisted he call him) know that he wished to speak with him, after getting confirmation, Loki made his way to Tony’s lab.

“Hey Rock of Ages,” Tony said when he entered the lab, and put aside whatever it was that he was building and turned to give Loki his attention, “what’s on your mind? No more world domination, I hope.”

Loki rolled his eyes, “No, I have no true desire to take over Midgard, I assure you,” he hesitated, perhaps coming was a bad idea, but calming himself down, he stared at Tony, “I wish to know how you’d go into courting someone.” 

Tony’s eyebrow’s shot upwards and then smirked, “It’s Y/N, isn’t it?” At Loki’s face he nodded, “I knew it, word of advice, you hurt her and Pepper will stab you, with her heels… now as to how you go about it, well, honestly, just ask her out for a movie, it’s a no pressure sort of date, you watch something and then can talk about it later, then you take it from there, you need more ideas, ask Jarvis or me.”

Loki nodded, “I assure, I have no intent of hurting Lady Y/n, nor incur the wrath of the Lady Virginia, but your costumes are different from mine and I thank you for the advice, I will leave you to your work now.”

“Good luck Rock of Ages.”


	16. Loki x Reader - Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And what exactly makes you think I’d be on this ‘nice’ list?” Loki arched an eyebrow at you, “you do realize, that I am the God of Mischief after all.”

“And what exactly makes you think I’d be on this ‘nice’ list?” Loki arched an eyebrow at you, “you do realize, that I _am_  the God of Mischief after all.” **  
**

“Loki, no matter what you think, you’ll always make it on my ‘nice’ list,” you smiled and watched in satisfaction the slight pink tinge that came to Loki’s cheeks.

Loki cleared his throat, “Pray tell why.”

You turned off the beater, the cookie dough was almost done, “Because,” you started slowly, “for all your ‘I don’t care’ schtick, you care and are always doing nice things when you think people can’t see you, but I’ve seen them.”

Loki turned his back on you, but the flush on his cheeks was darker than before, “Sentiment.”

“Pretend all you want Loki, you’re nice deep down, besides, mischief is not the same as evil so… on the nice list you go.”


	17. Pepper x Tony - Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Pep,” Tony spoke as he came out of their bathroom, “Heard you had a rough day, so,” he waved his hands around, “I drew you a nice bath, got you flowers and candles and your favorite chocolates.”

Pepper found herself tired, the meeting had lasted longer than what it was meant to, people arguing about one thing or another had ended with her having a headache and her feet were sore of wearing heels longer than usual, once she took the elevator towards the apartment she shared with Tony, Jarvis spoke, “Sir is your room Miss Potts and wishes for you to join him there.” **  
**

She thanked Jarvis and once she was on their home, she removed her heels and walked barefoot to the room, once there, she froze, all over the room there were roses and a few scented candles were burning, giving a soft lavender fragrance, “Tony?”

“Hey Pep,” Tony spoke as he came out of their bathroom, “Heard you had a rough day, so,” he waved his hands around, “I drew you a nice bath, got you flowers and candles and your favorite chocolates.”

She felt herself smile, walking towards Tony, she gently kissed his lips, “Thank you, how about some food?”

“Already on its way, your favorite,” Tony gave her a knowing grin, “why don’t you go and soak away your stress, food will be here when you come out and I’ll freely provide one foot massage for the love my life.”

“Thank you,” She whispered against his lips, “I love you.”


	18. Tony x Reader - Tree Decor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tony, would you please stop eating the popcorn? It’s supposed to go on the tree!”

“Tony, would you  _please_  stop eating the popcorn? It’s supposed to go on the tree!” You sighed and watched as your boyfriend once more grabbed plain popcorn and ate them. **  
**

“But babe, I’m hungry,” Tony whined from his spot on the floor.

You sighed and set down the would-be garland of popcorn, “There are several buttered packages of popcorn on the pantry, if you want them, go and make yourself some,  _these_ ,” you said pointing at the unbuttered ones, “are for the tree.”

“Fine,” Tony grumbled and stood up, making his way to the kitchen, “last time I let you decorate the Christmas tree.”

“And then we would have nothing but Iron Man decor, pass,” You said and watched as Tony gave a sharp turn and glared at you, “maybe next year I’ll let you decorate with red and gold ornaments, but no Iron Man figurines.”

“How generous of you,” Tony said, “but next year it’s my tree alone, I’ll put figurines if I want!”


	19. Rhodey x Reader - Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can we please watch something else? This is the 4th time today we’ve watched elf.”

James groaned, letting his head fall back on the headboard as you selected the movie on Netflix, “Can we please watch something else? This is the 4th time today we’ve watched elf.” **  
**

You winked at him, “‘Tis the season for Elf, James, I’m disappointed, I’m sure you’d be on the naughty list.”

“I’ll have you know,” James looked at you with one raised eyebrow, “that I am on the good list, I’m War Machine, I fight bad guys and protect people, Santa loves me.”

“Of course he does,” You laughed, “but that doesn’t change a thing, we’re watching Elf.”

“Sweetheart, I’m going to take away the remote from you,” James said a spark of laughter in his eyes, “too much Elf and the next thing I’ll know, you’ll be inflicting me Frozen on me.”

“I would never!” You squawked indignantly, “That is not a holiday movie… we’ll only watch that on my birthday!”


	20. Loki x Reader - Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And what, pray tell are you trying to do?” Loki’s voice made you open your eyes and slowly turn to look at him.

You struggled to get up, since late last night you had felt badly, a cold and a stomach virus were wreaking havoc on you and it was driving up the wall, you sat up and immediately felt some nausea, so you closed your eyes and remained seated. **  
**

“And what, pray tell are you trying to do?” Loki’s voice made you open your eyes and slowly turn to look at him.

“Getting up,” you say as you tried to toss the covers away, but you still weren’t feeling quite well.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Loki came to your side of the bed and gently placed his hands on your shoulders, “you dear one, are sick, and not allowed to be up, you need the rest to fight off the cold, or so I’m told.”

“Loki,” you growled, “I appreciate the care, but unless you want me to puke on you, let me up before you regret it.”

“Ah, how charming of you,” Loki drawled but moved aside and with care, helped you stand and walk with you to the bathroom, “Appreciate my care, it’s not often a Prince of Asgard takes care of the sick.”

“Duly noted,” you tried to glare but failed, “but thank you.”


	21. Tony x Reader - Ghost Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thank you for coming with me Tony,” you smiled at him, you had your gear and even had gotten a spirit box to communicate with ghost, “you truly are the best boyfriend.”

Tony couldn’t believe that you had managed to convince him to accompany you to this… madness; he was a man of science and you had been bitten by the paranormal bug and now had dragged him to an asylum said to be haunted. **  
**

“Thank you for coming with me Tony,” you smiled at him, you had your gear and even had gotten a spirit box to communicate with ghost, “you truly are the best boyfriend.”

“Well, you owe me now and I could hardly…” he was speaking when suddenly, a loud bang was heard behind the two of you, “did… did you make that sound?”

“Nope,” you said and turned your spirit box, the sound made you both wince, “is there anyone here besides us?”

“Get out now,” came a voice through the static of the box.

You and Tony looked at each other, “The box is malfunctioning, it’s just radio waves, I’m…” another sound, this time like a door slamming shut, “… certain that we should leave and never doing this again.”


	22. Loki x Reader - Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is something amiss, my dear?”

Loki knew that something had gone wrong with your day the moment you step into your apartment, your shoulders were slumped and he could almost see the rain cloud above your head, “Is something amiss, my dear?” **  
**

You looked at him, tried to smile but you were certain that it had been a grimace instead, “Just a shitty day, not at my best.”

“Is there anything you want me to do?” Loki asked as he drew close to you and enveloped you in his arms.

You almost melted in his embrace, rested your head on his chest and let his clean scent wash over you, “Can we just watch a movie and fall asleep on the couch?”

Loki chuckled, “We can watch the movie, but sleeping on the couch is out the question, far to small for the both of us, shall we order food?”

“Pizza, today is a day for pizza.”

“Of course.”


	23. Tony x Pepper - Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t have to be strong all of the time, you know Pep, you can lean on me too,”

Tony could see Pepper’s body being full of tension, her shoulders were squared and her chin was raised, her eyes were hard and her mouth was pressed into a thin line, whatever happened, it had put her in a bad mood.

Tony gently steered her towards their couch, “You don’t have to be strong all of the time, you know Pep, you can lean on me too,” he said while wrapping an arm around her.

Pepper didn’t say anything, but rested her head on Tony’s shoulder and closed her eyes, she allowed the warmth from the moment to wash over her, “It’s was a bad day, that’s all.”

“You don’t classify as ‘bad day’ days lightly Pep,” Tony looked at Pepper, eyes full of worry, “do you want me to go all ‘I Am Iron Man’ on whomever upset you?”

Pepper snorted, lifted her head and kissed Tony’s cheek, “Not necessary, just let us have a quiet night in.”

“If that’s what you want, that’s what you’ll get, Friday, order us some food, Pepper’s favorite and play some soft music and hold the fort, we’re not available for anybody.” 


	24. Loki x Reader - Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki stood, “If you must go, I’ll walk you home,” he raised a hand, stopping you from speaking, “No, Y/N, I’d feel better if you let me walk you home; you’d be safe with me.”

It had been a great night at the Tower, Tony had declared it a movie night and you had been invited, after all, it hadn’t escaped anyone’s notice that you and Loki had been dancing around each other for a little while.

You stretched and yawned, “Well, guys and girls, I must get going and no Tony, I can’t stay, I have stuff to do early tomorrow and I need to get home, so, good night everybody!”

Loki stood, “If you must go, I’ll walk you home,” he raised a hand, stopping you from speaking, “No, Y/N, I’d feel better if you let me walk you home; you’d be safe with me.”

You nodded, it was true that Loki had been working on proving himself worthy of the title of Avenger, he still had an imposing aura that made people think twice before approaching him, “Yeah, ok, thank you Loki.”

Loki, true to his word, walked you home, walking side by side with him as you both talked about everything and anything that either of you thought off, when you got home, you both stood in front of your door, unwilling to say goodbye, but then Loki took your hand and gently kissed it; his eyes fixed on you with a deep gaze and a hypnotic quality to them.

Then he straightened and said, “Goodnight, Y/N, sweet dreams.”

You watched him go, still frozen on your spot, only turning your back to the street when he was gone, opened your door and walked in, resting your back on it once when you were inside and all but melted down, Loki was going to be the death of you.


	25. Tony x Reader - Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tony, love, you’re sick.”

Tony was running a fever, you knew because you held the thermometer in your hands, “Tony, love, you’re sick.”

Tony gave you a rakish grin, “If by ‘sick’ you mean awesome, then yes, I’m sick.”

“Tony, no,” You deadpanned, “You are literally running a fever, I’m calling the doctor, let’s see if he can come and check you out, stay in bed.”

“You mean I’m hot?” The grin never faded from his face, even if he was a little pale, “Babe I never get sick.”

“Well, you do now, Jarvis, can you please call Tony’s doctor and asking if he’s able to do a home visit?”

“Of course, miss L/n, calling now.”

Tony pouted, “Babe, you’re no fun.”


	26. James Rhodes x Reader, Rhodey & Tony - Matchmakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Platypus… stop looking at Y/n, go and talk to her! I didn’t invite her only so you could see her, c’mon on, go and talk to the woman.”

“Platypus… stop looking at Y/n, go and talk to her! I didn’t invite her only so you could see her, c’mon on, go and talk to the woman.”

“I don’t know Tones, I can handle open combat and yet, I stand in front of Y/n trying to talk and… my mind goes.”

“Oh we’ve noticed,” Tony smirked, “Pepper - light of my life - pointed out first, why do you think she always makes sure Y/n is invited whenever you’re coming? Pep’s trying not to meddle, but she will eventually.”

Jame’s eyes widened, “Oh sweet god have mercy! Fine, let me get another drink and I’m going to talk to Y/n, some liquid courage is needed.”

“That’s the spirit Honeybear! Oh by the way, why don’t you ask her to watch Hamilton,” Tony had the grace to look sheepish, “Pepper has said that she wants to see it, and well, I got you tickets.”

James shook his head, small smile on his face, “I don’t know if I should strangle you or hug you, I’ll make my decision according to Y/n’s decision, thanks Tones.”


	27. Loki x Reader - Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That wasn’t me,” his voice low and guarded, “I didn’t do either thing.”

Telling Loki that you thought your place was haunted had been a mistake, because Loki had taken the opportunity to live up to his ‘God of Mischief’ title and pull a couple of pranks on you.

Today, you both were cuddling on your sofa watching a movie, when you heard the cutlery drawer open, you rolled your eyes, “Seriously, Loki?”

Before Loki could respond, you both heard something fall and shatter on the floor, you stood, glaring at Loki, “Not funny Loki.”

Loki had followed you to the kitchen, standing closer to you than usual, “That wasn’t me,” his voice low and guarded, “I didn’t do either thing.”

You turned to look at him, Loki had his eyes narrowed and he was standing tall and almost in battle pose, as if he were expecting an attack, he almost looked like a predator, “Are you serious, because if not…” you didn’t finish because another drawer opened and closed.

“Grab your things, you’re moving into my apartment at the Tower,” Loki said, while pulling you behind him, “Will investigate later, we leave, now.”

Well, at least you were going crazy.


	28. Tony x Reader - Monopoly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Get out Anthony,” you growled.

Tony stared at you, disbelief written all over his face, “Are you serious? Babe, c’mon, don’t do this?”

“Get out Anthony,” you growled.

“Ohhh ‘Anthony’, damn babe, you mean it huh? C’mon on, are you seriously going to make me sleep on the sofa for beating you at Monopoly? A little extreme don’t you think?”

“...Out.”

“Fine, but we’re never playing Monopoly again, that’s what you get for forgetting I am a businessman… and I should probably shut up now, at least let me get my pillow.”

Tony slept badly on the sofa, missing the warmth of your body next to his, so he took the chance to order breakfast in (along with apology chocolates); he woke you up with breakfast in bed and you apologized for being a terrible loser, he took it with grace and you both spent the rest of the day in bed (blessed Sunday).


	29. Tony x Reader - Music Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I confess,” he told you as he approached you and gave you a quick kiss, “that I didn’t know what to get you at first, then, the idea came, so here you go, hope you like it.”

It was your birthday, and unfortunately for you, it was a work day, so any plans that you might have wished to make, they had to be done after work on the weekend, but that didn’t bother you too much.

Your day was a regular day, your bakery was busy and you relished in your work, but were excited to go home, since Tony had sent you a message that he had something planned for you.

You arrived home to find your living room full of bouquets of tulips in all shades, your small dinner table had been set up with your grandmother’s china, candles lit that filled the room with a pleasant scent and then there was Tony, in a handsome suit and hiding something behind his back.

“I confess,” he told you as he approached you and gave you a quick kiss, “that I didn’t know what to get you at first, then, the idea came, so here you go, hope you like it.”

You took the offered gift, sat down and opened with care, you gasped when you saw what it was, a jewelry box, but it was one that was clearly made by Tony and then you opened it, music began to play and it wasn’t a song you recognized; “I wrote the song for you,” Tony said.

You teared up, it was an extremely thoughtful gift, the jewelry box was engraved with roses, stars and moons and the song was lovely, you set it down and went to Tony’s arms and kissed him deeply, “It’s perfect,” you said against his lips, and it was.


	30. Tony x Reader - Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Until Tony arrived and unceremoniously laid himself across your lap, “This is nice,” he said.

It was a Sunday morning and you sat reading, Tony was already up and on the workshop, you had decided to get up late, make yourself a tasty breakfast and catch up on your reading, so far, so good. **  
**

Until Tony arrived and unceremoniously laid himself across your lap, “This is nice,” he said.

You chuckled, “Stay if you want, but I’m warning you that I’m reading and I might have to get up soon-ish.”

“I’m not moving off, your lap is way too comfortable,” Tony winked at you, cheeky grin on his face, “I should put a sofa on the workshop, have you come down there and nap and rest.”

“Very funny Tony, so you rest well while I go numb on my legs?” He nodded, “You’re such a charmer, I wonder why I’m even dating you.”  
  
“You’re dating me because I’m amazing and you love me.”


	31. Loki x Reader - Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I… make you feel safe?”

“Loki, thank you for taking me home, I really appreciate that you took the time to make sure I got home safe, honestly work has been a nightmare and I was dreading walking alone, you make me feel safe, you know?” **  
**

Loki was startled, “I… make you feel safe?”

“Yes you do,” you nodded, you had met Loki via Pepper, you were her PA and she was an amazing boss, but sometimes work called for late nights, even if Pepper was apologetic about it, “I mean sure, there’s an air about you, one that says ‘do not mess with me’, but you really are a great guy, fail invasion non withstanding.”

Loki’s whole face softened and a small smile curled up in his lips, “That is very kind of you, Lady Y/n, I shall endeavor to continue to make sure you feel safe.”

“That’s really sweet of you Loki,” You beamed at him, “Hey, I know it’s late, but I have cake, would you like a slice? As a thank you.”

“It would be my honor to accompany you with a slice.”


	32. Rhodey x Reader - Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dance with me, Y/n,”

“Dance with me, Y/n,” James said as you both were alone in now empty living room, only the two of you remained as you both had watched another movie. **  
**

“Really? We don’t have any music,” not a second after you said that, Jarvis began to play some jazz, “Well, I sometimes forget how awesome Jarvis is.”

James stood in front of you and offered his hand, “So, what do you say, a dance before bed?”

You smiled, it had been a long time since you had swayed gently with another, your relationship with James was special, he was a good man and was a romantic at heart, so you took his hand, “A dance or two Colonel and then, we go to bed.”

James pulled you close to him and you both began to sway gently at Jarvis’s chosen music, “Thank you for dancing with me, Y/n; I’m glad that you are staying, I’m glad we’re dating.”

You rested your head on his shoulder, a soft smile on your face, “Yeah, me too, I’m so glad that you asked me out, I’m so happy.”


	33. Tony x Reader - Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tony? It’s late, why don’t you come to bed?”

“Tony? It’s late, why don’t you come to bed?” You asked as you stood at the entrance of Tony’s lab. **  
**

Tony looked back at you, “Can’t sleep,” he shrugged, “so I came to do some work.”

You walked in and stood next to Tony, embracing him and letting him rest his head on your chest, “Nightmares again?” Your voice was soft.

“Nah,” Tony’s voice was muffled against you, “I simply couldn’t, I feel like I just woke up from a nap, honest!”

You retreated a bit, lifting Tony’s head so you could look into his eyes, they were calm, no sign of any distress, “If you’re sure, but at least try and sleep sometime today, yes?”

Tony smiled at you, “Of course sweetheart, you go to bed, love you.”

“Love you too.”


	34. Loki x Reader - Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you know, that Thor just made a speech to me exalting your virtues?”

“Did you know, that Thor just made a speech to me exalting your virtues?” You said as you plopped next to Loki, who was reading. **  
**

Loki rolled his eyes, then arched and eyebrow, “Well, no I am surprised,” Loki took one of your hands in his, holding his book on one hand, “When should we tell them the truth about us?”

You smirked, “Oh Pepper knows, Natasha too, but they’re being polite and letting us make the announcement, who do you think will be most surprised?”

“Thor,” Loki snorted, “If the foolish oaf has not realized we’re dating already, he will be surprised, Stark will be smug about it, because I think he knows, or suspects at least, kept hinting about ‘double dates.”

“Of course Tony would guess,” You laughed, “I’m just surprised he’s being subtle, that’s not something I’d expect from him.”

Loki laughed, “Or perhaps Lady Virginia has told him to be, or to leave us alone; may the Norns be kind to her.”

“Bless Pepper Potts then.


	35. Loki x Reader - Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hahaha, I’m an idiot, ignore me, I’m just singing… it happens you know? Sometimes random songs pop in my head and I have the impulse to sing them.”

“Take my breath away,” you sang, trying to pretend it was just a casual song, instead of a declaration of the infatuation you felt for Loki. **  
**

Loki didn’t say anything, simply arched an eyebrow and took a sip of the scotch he’d been nursing on his hand, courtesy of Tony.

Fuck, you’d fucked up, “Hahaha, I’m an idiot, ignore me, I’m just singing… it happens you know? Sometimes random songs pop in my head and I have the impulse to sing them.”

“Y/n, if you wanted to ask me for a… as you midgardians call it ‘date’, you could just simply ask, you are aware of that?”

You froze, “Uh,” was the only thing that popped into your head, “I mean… sure, if you want, that is, no need to feel obligated.”

“As I do not know the city, nor midgardian customs, I will leave it up to you, so do not forget to let me know and I will be prepared; now excuse me, I must take part in the ‘dart throwing’ competition that Barton is making, I will win it, of course.”

You could only stare at Loki’s retreating back.


	36. Tony x Reader - Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A dream."

Tony woke with a harsh gasp, reality hitting him the moment he saw the darkness of his penthouse, “A dream,” he said in between gasps for air, “A fucking dream, she is fine, she’s here, she’s safe.”

“Tony?” You had been woken the moment you heard Tony gasping for air, “Are you well love?”

Tony twisted, laying back down next to you, “Just a dream darling,” he said, trying to sound calm, “just an ugly dream.”

You opened your eyes and blink away the remnants of sleep, “I am here,” you said, you knew that Tony would often have nightmares after Loki’s fail invasion, “I’m not leaving you.”

“Thank you,” Tony whispered and pulled you closer to him, “I can’t… I can’t lose you, Y/n, I don’t think I could handle it.”

“Good thing then,” You said as you snuggled closer and kissed his chin, “That I am not going anywhere, because I love you and you love me, it’s you and me, ‘til we run out of road.”

Tony enveloped you in his arms, letting the sound of your voice anchor him in the present, “’Till we run out of road,” he agreed.


	37. Loki x Reader, Loki & Tony - Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, glaring at anyone who approaches Y/n is not the way to go Rock of Ages,”

“You know, glaring at anyone who approaches Y/n is not the way to go Rock of Ages,” Tony said as he stood next to the Asgardian, who was currently glaring at your direction as you spoke with another of Tony’s guest.

“Go away, Man of Iron,” Loki all but growled, “Y/n is too kind to indulge those idiots.”

Tony took a swig of his whiskey, “Maybe, but you know, you could ask her out already and put us out of our misery.”

Loki’s head turned and looked at Tony, “Whatever do you mean,” his eyes narrowed, “speak plainly.”

Tony shrugged, “I meant that, everyone can see that you both like each other, but for some strange reason either of you have done anything about it,” Tony looked up to Loki, “so word of advice, ask Y/n out or I’ll ask for you.”

Loki glared at Tony, but Tony refused to cower before Loki, then Loki ground his teeth, “No,” he ground out, “do not dare, I shall ask Y/n out myself tomorrow…” then at seeing Tony arching an eyebrow, he amended, “tonight.”

Tony gave an approving nod, “Good, I’d wish you luck but you won’t need it, now let me find the light of my life, see ya Reindeer games.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, hope you all enjoy!


End file.
